pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Brecht, Bertolt
“Se os tubarões fossem homens, perguntou ao Sr. K. a filha de sua senhoria, eles seriam mais amáveis com os peixinhos? Certamente, disse ele. Se os tubarões fossem homens, construiriam no mar grandes gaiolas para os peixes pequenos, com todo tipo de alimento, tanto animal como vegetal. Cuidariam para que as gaiolas tivessem sempre água fresca, e tomariam toda espécie de medidas sanitárias. Se, por exemplo, um peixinho ferisse a barbatana, então lhe fariam imediatamente um curativo, para que ele não lhes morresse antes do tempo. Para que os peixinhos não ficassem melancólicos, haveria grandes festas aquáticas de vez em quando, pois os peixinhos alegres têm melhor sabor do que os tristes. Naturalmente, haveria também escolas nas gaiolas. Nessas escolas os peixinhos aprenderiam como nadar para as goelas dos tubarões. Precisariam saber geografia, por exemplo, para localizar os grandes tubarões que vagueiam descansadamente pelo mar. O mais importante seria, naturalmente, a formação moral dos peixinhos. Eles seriam informados de que nada existe de mais belo e mais sublime do que um peixinho que se sacrifica contente, e que todos deveriam crer nos tubarões, sobretudo quando dissessem que cuidam de sua felicidade futura. Os peixinhos saberiam que esse futuro só estaria assegurado se estudassem docilmente. Acima de tudo, os peixinhos deveriam evitar toda inclinação baixa, materialista, egoísta e marxista, e avisar imediatamente os tubarões, se um dentre eles mostrasse tais tendências. Se os tubarões fossem homens, naturalmente fariam guerras entre si, para conquistar gaiolas e peixinhos estrangeiros. Nessas guerras eles fariam lutar os seus peixinhos, e lhes ensinariam que há uma enorme diferença entre eles e os peixinhos dos outros tubarões. Os peixinhos, eles iriam proclamar, são notoriamente mudos, mas silenciam em línguas diferentes, e por isso não podem se entender. Cada peixinho que na guerra matasse alguns outros, inimigos, que silenciam em outra língua, seria condecorado com uma pequena medalha de sargaço e receberia o título de herói. Se os tubarões fossem homens, naturalmente haveriam também arte entre eles. Haveria belos quadros, representando os dentes dos tubarões em cores soberbas, e suas goelas como jardins onde se brinca deliciosamente. Os teatros do fundo do mar mostrariam valorosos peixinhos nadando com entusiasmo para as gargantas dos tubarões, e a música seria tão bela, que a seus acordes todos os peixinhos, com a orquestra na frente, sonhando, embalados nos pensamentos mais doces, se precipitariam nas gargantas dos tubarões. Também não faltaria uma religião, se os tubarões fossem homens. Ela ensinaria que a verdadeira vida dos peixinhos começa apenas na barriga dos tubarões. Além disso, se os tubarões fossem homens também acabaria a idéia de que os peixinhos são iguais entre si. Alguns deles se tornariam funcionários e seriam colocados acima dos outros. Aqueles ligeiramente maiores poderiam inclusive comer os menores. Isto seria agradável para os tubarões, pois eles teriam, com maior freqüência, bocados maiores para comer. E os peixinhos maiores, detentores de cargos, cuidariam da ordem entre os peixinhos, tornando-se professores, oficiais, construtores de gaiolas, etc. Em suma, haveria uma civilização no mar, se os tubarões fossem homens.” BRECHT, Bertolt. Histórias do Sr. Keuner. O Analfabeto Político O pior analfabeto é o analfabeto político. Ele não ouve, não fala, nem participa dos acontecimentos políticos. Ele não sabe o custo de vida, o preço do feijão, do peixe, da farinha, do aluguel, do sapato e do remédio dependem das decisões políticas. O analfabeto político é tão burro que se orgulha e estufa o peito dizendo que odeia a política. Não sabe o imbecil que, da sua ignorância política, nasce a prostituta, o menor abandonado, e o pior de todos os bandidos, que é o político vigarista, pilantra, corrupto e lacaio das empresas nacionais e multinacionais. (Original: “Der schlimmste Analphabet ist der politische Analphabet. Er hört nicht, spricht nicht, und nimmt nicht an den politischen Ereignissen teil. Er weiß nicht, daß die Kosten des Lebens, der Preis der Bohnen, des Fisches, des Mehls, der Miete, des Schuhes und des Medikamentes von politischen Entscheidungen abhängen. Der politische Analphabet ist so dumm, daß er stolz ist und sich in die Brust wirft um zu sagen, daß er Politik haßt. Der Schwachsinnige weiß es nicht, daß aus seiner politischen Ignoranz die Prostitution, der verlassene Minderjährige, der Räuber und der schlimmste von allen Verbrechern – der politische Betrüger, korrupt, Lakai der nationalen und multinationalen Unternehmen resultieren.” - Bertolt Brecht, Der Politische Analphabet) "Infeliz a nação que precisa de heróis." - "Life of Galileo" de Galileu (1938), Cena 12, p. 115 http://pt.wikiquote.org/wiki/Bertolt_Brecht "Infeliz a nação que não tem heróis. Mais infeliz a nação que precisa de heróis." http://www2.uol.com.br/aprendiz/n_revistas/revista_educacao/fevereiro03/editorial.htm Assuntos relacionados Voltar voltar